Winged Knights
by Lt. Joker
Summary: The story of a race, hidden from the eyes of humans. A race feared for the power and their difference, a race of Winged Knights.
1. Part 1: Wings of the Hawk

This tale begins in a hidden, underground area underneath the business of the Wing Electronics Incorporated. A recent disturbance has made this business quite upset, and several teams, similar to a S.W.A.T. team have been formed. We will begin right before the mission, twelve hours before, but first, a little more info about the people who live underneath the surface.

For decades, there have been rumors and stories of a race, similar to humans in all aspects, except for one major difference. This race of humanoids grew wings, causing them to be considered angels or demons, depending on the type of wing they had. This winged race lived peacefully with the normal humans, battling with them, living, and even falling in love. But it was not to last, as the winged race had unique abilities that placed mistrust in the eyes in the masses, and soon a world wide hunt began, and the winged race, unable to respond in time, where killed in mass. Fear of complete extermination, the winged race began their campaign to fight back, their abilities effectively eliminating many of the humans hunting them down. The winged race was now lowered down to a few thousand in each country.

The remaining members of the winged race began to train the same way of the humans, all learning the skills of the sword, and soon the race began to call themselves the Winged Knights, and instead of rising up, they decided to go into hiding. Many found ways of hiding their wings within their body, making the hidden wings take on the appearance of tattoos on their flesh. Currently, there has been Knights who have gone renegade, tired of hiding from humans and aim to eliminate the human race from the maps. In response to the threat of their peace, Knights of the original order have begun to form squads to take down these renegades and keep the peace.

Unfortunately, it was almost impossible to track the renegades with their current situation, so the higher ups started a new business, one in electronics, and soon the business was booming, and Wing Electronics Incorporated became the one of the top electric companies, and with the money and technology from the business allowed them to have constant watch over the world, and also allowed them to increase their technology, from helicopters to body armor of almost futuristic design. Training from swords to guns to computer hacking has made it possible to create teams of Winged Knights similar to S.W.A.T. teams. More information will be given in the next part of this story.

A red haired figure walked along, bare feet stepping in soft grass grown under the artificial sun. The figures right hand pushed wet hair from his face and looked around the large underground room with little interest, enjoying the relaxing artificial room. Water still dripped from the middle back length red hair, and the only clothing on the figure was a white towel around his waist. How he was now, one could easily see the Knight's slim, yet built figure. Mostly hidden by the hair, one could see a tattoo of what one might call angel wings on his back, the color of the tattoo a deep red color, as to stand out from the tanned skin. The Knight was famous for many things, but one thing that stood out the most was the scar that adorned his face, starting above his right eye and ending below the cheek bone on the same side. This was Ivan Orion, otherwise known as Hawk, or at times the Scarred Knight. Getting to his usual spot by a large tree, Hawk sat on the ground, and then moved to his stomach, allowing his large wings to grow from the tattoo, a small bit of blood dripping from the large red wings. Stretching them to their full, 18 foot wingspan, Hawk yawned and rested his head on both of his arms, closing his eyes and allowing the soft, warm wind to wash over him.

"Hey! You're Hawk, right?" An overly eager voice asked.

Without lifting his head or opening his eyes, Hawk yawned and said, "Yeah."

"Alright then… I-I challenge you to a fight!" The eager voice said, and the sound of a wooden sword hitting the ground caused Hawk to open his eyes slightly.

"Nah… I refuse… find someone else…" Hawk said, turning his head away from the challenger and closing his eyes again.

"Come on! You're said to be a master swordsman and I wanted to see how good I've gotten!" The eager challenger cried, causing Hawk to cringe at the volume of the challenger's voice.

"Then find one of the sword skill teachers…" Hawk grumbled, trying to get comfortable.

"But…!"

"Forget it kid… that bird brain refuses to fight anyone." A deeper, and more experienced voice said, a small distance away. Grumbling, and a few soft steps where heard, and then a soft thud. "But seriously Hawk, you need to train with someone, who knows if those "legendary" skills of yours are getting rusty."

"Shut it Taurus, I don't need to train, I need to sleep." Hawk grumbled, turning toward the other Knight. Taurus sighed, and rubbed his head as he looked around. This Knight was built more like a tank, and the emerald green dragon wings on his back only added to his powerful appearance.

"Fine… but don't come crying to me when you get another scar to match that, Scarred Knight." Taurus said, taking a step back as Hawk swung lazily at him. Hawk then turned his head again, and closed his eyes, yawning as he tried to get the sleep he wanted. But once again, the peaceful atmosphere he wanted was disturbed by another person. Sighing, Hawk turned and opened one eye slightly, and smiled as he sat up.

"Well, if it isn't Lauren… it's good to see you still doing well… what do you want now?" Hawk asked, getting into a sitting position, and he looked over at a raven haired, teenage girl.

"First… cover your shame… and second, I wanted to know if you've been recruited to go on the mission to take out the renegade?" Lauren asked, sitting next to Hawk.

"Yep, I'm in the 1st squad as usual." Hawk said, smiling as his hand once more pushed the moist hair from his face and then yawned.

"Why do you always get assigned into the 1st Squad?" Lauren asked, looking over at Hawk, the youth's brown wings folding against her back.

"It's obvious, someone wants me gone… the 1st Squad is the Strike Squad, and it usually has the most casualties." Hawk said, flexing his wings, spreading and retracting.

"Why are you so calm about this Hawk, I mean you could very well end up dead!" Lauren said, her voice filled with worry.

"Because, so far, the most damage anyone has been able to cause to me is this scar, besides… I'm still not finished here, so I can't die yet…" Hawk said, his voice a little more serious then before.

"Oh…. Alright… I guess I won't ask what you are talking about… Hey! My birthday was yesterday!" Lauren said, smiling over at Hawk.

"Yeah, sorry about not being able to make it… I hope next time I'll be able to make it!" Hawk said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You better… so… what are you going to get me?" Lauren asked, laughing as the red haired man froze for a moment. "Still haven't gotten me a gift… that's just like you."

"Sorry! Don't hit me! I'll get it when I get back from this next job…" Hawk said, holding his hands over his head.

"I'm not going to hit you, why do you always think that… and sometimes I think I'm the more mature one… and you're the 22 year old…" Lauren said, smiling.

"Just because I'm older doesn't mean I have to act like it… and I love relaxing!" Hawk said, defending his way of life. He laughed, and then said, "18 years old now… starting to look like a woman…"

"Ugh… What do you mean starting?" Lauren asked, standing up, kicking Hawk and she started walking away. Hawk laid back down, and rubbed his chest where she kicked him. With a smile, the red hair yawned and placed both arms behind his head and he closed his eyes. "Just come back safe…" Lauren whispered, looking back only once.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure he has suspected things by now... why don't you just kill him?" A large figure asked, looking at another, shorter figure.

"Why… because if I kill him, then he will become the main reason of why I shouldn't remain a member of the board… and I can't allow my position to be compromised right now, the Archangel is practically breathing down my neck…" The second man said, walking away from the large window, overlooking the resting area Hawk was in. The larger man was almost a giant, being 7 feet tall, and having large build, as well as a shaved head and dark blue eyes. The second man was about 6 feet tall, and his hair was only starting to gray with piercing green eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" The taller man asked, following after the first man.

"The Archangel to die… it's almost been three hundreds years, and he will soon die, and a new archangel will be born, and until the new born is ready to rule, I'll have control of the Knights, but that old fool is too connected to that red haired menace… my best bet is to get on his good side, so that Scarred Knight doesn't gain control." The first man said.

"I understand… Sir Gen." The tall man said, bowing.

"Don't bow yet Hiten… It doesn't suit you…" Gen hissed from behind his teeth. Footsteps where heard, and out walked three fully suited Knights. The armor was colored black, and covered them head to toe. Two of the three wore the helmet that came with it, the face of the mask a large, bullet proof glass that when from just above the chin to the forehead. In their arms the helmeted two carried a submachine gun close to their chest. "Jeni, tell me what the idea is coming in here like this?" Gen demanded, slamming his fist on the desk in the room.

"Sorry Sir Gen, but you told me to inform you when we received word from the Renegade!" Jeni said, her voice, although kind was still harsh. She had sea blue eyes, and the hair to match. It's hard to determine her physical appearance when wearing the body armor, but her face was mostly soft, minus the scar on her left cheek.

"Good… tell me what was said." Gen said, walking over.

"He demanded all of the details to the new technological weapon we are developing…" Jeni said, almost whispering.

"What! How did he learn of that?" Gen yelled, raising his hand to strike her. "Wait… no… this is good… Respond by telling him that we will send a team over with the blue prints…"

"Why… would we do that…?" Jeni asked, looking at Gen with a questioning look.

"Wha… oh! Don't worry; it's just a trap, so relax… You're dismissed!" Gen said, turning around. After they left, Gen smiled and turned around and looked at Hiten. "That trap is for Hawk… the renegade is the Devil… and he will kill all of the first squad when they get there, including Hawk."


	2. Part 2: Calm before the Storm

Time to learn more about those of the winged race, this excerpt will tell you about the wings of the Knights.

This winged race has been mentioned from time to time in the history books, usually as mythological beings. There are four places where the wings of the knights could be, as well as four classes in which the wings fall into. The first of the four places are the Knight's upper back, which is seen more in this position then in any other spot. The Knights with the wings on this spot are built more for offensive battling. The second place is on the Knight's lower back, around the waist. This position for the wings means the knight is more of a defensive fighter.

The next spot in which the wings are seen are on the ankles of the Knights. This position gives the knight more speed when fighting. This is the second rarest spot to see the wings, similar to the Greek God Hermes. The last spot, and rarely seen spot is on the forearms, a little below the wrists. The wings in this spot give the Knight the best of all three other spots, a mix between strength, defense, and speed. This is also the rarest spot to see the wings on a Knight, usually only on those of royal blood.

As well as the four positions, there are also four types of wings, each with their own unique ability. The first type of wing and the most seen is the bird, or Angel wings. These wings can be from any type of bird, and their colors are just as diverse. These wings can appear in any of the four spots. The Bird wing special ability is that the wings can turn as sharp as a sword, turning the Knight into a flying blade. The second type is the bat, or Demon wing, which take the dark, scale like appearance of the bats wing. This wing can also appear in the four spots, and it gives the Knight the ability of Invisibility, Night vision, and the ability to draw energy from, uncontaminated blood.

The third type of wing is the Dragon wings, which have colors ranging from gray to green to black. These wings give Knights the appearance of power, and are usually found on the upper or lower back. The wings give the Knight the ability to breath out flame, frozen flame, a lightning wave, or poison gas. The last wing type is the insect wing, found just on the upper back. From beetle to bee to butterfly, the insect wings can either shine with beauty or inspire fear in opponents. The ability of the insect wings give the Knights the ability to shrink down to five inches in height, while doubling strength and speed, and giving them the ability to cling to most surfaces.

Now back to the current story…

--------------------------------------------

The apache helicopter flew through the air, the long blades cutting through the rain as the sun descended beyond the horizon. Inside, twelve Knights sat, each suited up in the armor, the black metal shown softly in the red light. A Knight stood up and laid out a building plan onto a small table with a white light beneath it, showing the plan to the Knights. "Alright… 1st squad, listen up, if we are lucky, the renegade should still think that we are here to deliver the plan to him, so that gives us entrance and an audience with him, and are chance to take him out." The Knight said, speaking though a built in communication device in the helmet. "Gaining entrance will be easy; it's the escape that will be hard. Based on our intelligence, the Hideout of the renegade is fully automated with defenses, from machine turrets, to anti-aircraft guns, and even pit falls, and then there will be the guards and laser trip mines… this won't be easy to escape from…"

"Why can't our scientists make a better suit of armor for us?" Hawk asked, growling as he took off the helmet. Hawk sighed and readjusted the body armor as well, the armor restricting his arms, legs, and the helmet made it a little hard to breath.

The Knight giving the briefing slapped his hand down onto the table and said, "I heard about you, Lieutenant Ivan Orion, the Scarred Knight. You should be thankful we have such good armor, if it weren't for this, I would have died several times by now."

"I am thankful, but I mean, it's so constricting and painful to wear when we just sit like this, don't you think they could of made it a little roomier, especially around the crotch part." Hawk said, putting the helmet on the table.

"Well… I agree with you about a few of your complaints, but this armor is the best to protect you from getting a bullet to the head or anywhere else." The Knight said, taking off his helmet as well.

"Sir, we should be arriving at the drop off zone in fifteen minutes." A voice said, sounding from speakers in the helicopter.

"Right! Ok then 1st Squad, get your asses ready, and make sure to keep to the plan, no hostile movements, and then don't fire until we have a clean shot." The Knight said, placing the helmet back on his head. Hawk sighed, and nodded, sliding the helmet back on as well. He watched as the rest of the squad began a weapons check, and he did the same. The same submachine gun that was standard for all knights, followed by a small pistol strapped to his thigh. Hawk then pulled out his favorite weapon, a katana, the blade an ice blue color and it even seemed to freeze the air around it, a small amount of smoke rising from the blade and then falling toward the ground. "You think you're going to need that Nitrogen Katana Lt. Ivan?" The Knight asked, looking over at the weapon with a hidden caution.

"You never know, but I never leave for missions without it…"  
Hawk said, sheathing the blade and then placing it on his back with the help of a strap.

"What's a Nitrogen Katana?" A rookie Knight whispered, asking the Knight next to him.

"So, you've never seen Hawk's weapon… that Katana is infused with the freezing power of liquid nitrogen, so when he cuts, he freezes as well… it's a deadly weapon and hard to use." The Knight whispered back.

"You two know you're wearing helmets that link up with the rest of us… right?" Hawk asked, looking over at the two, smiling beneath the helmet. Much needed laughter broke the tension in the helicopter, and the twelve where now more relaxed, and ready to take on the Renegade. Hawk sat back and yawned beneath his helmet, and several members relaxed a little more, believing that if he was yawning, the mission must not be as bad as they thought. The helicopter landed, and the twelve knights rocked in their seats, and then most turned to the leader.

"We're here… lets get moving, and no one make any hostile movements… and for the love of the Archangel, don't show any fear."


	3. Part 3: Dinner with the Devil

This excerpt will explain to you a few more details about the way of life for the Winged Race, so read well before continuing on with the story.

The leader of the Winged Knights is a wise, intelligent, and benevolent ruler. There is only one Knight that has wings in all 4 places, as well as all four wing types. This Knight is known as the Archangel, and he has the longest life span of any Knight, totaling to 300 years. The types of wings on the Archangel are as follows; Hornet wings on the Upper back, Red Dragon wings on the Lower back, Dove wings on the forearms, and Bat wings on the ankles. Like every other Knight, the Archangel can hide the wings in the form of simple tattoos. The current Archangel is 299 years old, and president of the Wings Electronics, Inc.

The Winged Knights use a unique skill similar to runic magic, a type of Earth spirit energy called Marna. In its raw form, the energy is not only poisonous to inhale, but it can also rip away flesh like acid. The energy is condensed over time and crystallizes, the different types forming different shapes and colors, these crystals called Mantra Crystals. These crystals have a unique property, and can fuse with metal or flesh, giving the object control of the power. Take Hawk's Nitrogen Katana, it fused with an Ice Mantra Crystal, giving it the ability to freeze objects right where the blade cut.

The different types of Mantra Crystals have been separated into 5 different classes. The first, and most common of these Mantra Crystals are the Elemental Crystals, containing Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and other elements make up these crystals. Next are the Healing Crystals, which use holy light energy to repair flesh, muscle and bone. This class of crystal is followed by the Illusion Crystals, which manipulate light to allow to user to create illusions, and there is only one type of this crystal. Next type is the Transformation Crystal, giving the user the ability to transform, usually for a time period up to five minutes. The last type, and strongest is Dark Crystals, the type that manipulates shadows and the evil within people.

Certain crystal classes work best with certain wing types. Dragon wings work best with Transformation Crystals, the magic reacting to their wing type quite well. Insect wings are better used with Elemental and Illusion Crystals, and this is supported by their appearance, similar to fairies. Bird wings work best with Healing and Holy Crystals, their wings collecting the light to use. And finally, there are Bat wings which work best with Dark Crystals, their wings rejecting the light and drawing in the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we have conformation, the 1st Squad has arrived at the Renegade's building…" Jeni said, once more reporting the news to Gen.

"Oh… was there any other thing that you need to report?" Gen asked, sitting in a revolving chair.

"Nothing yet Sir…" Jeni answered, looking over at her boss.

"Oh well, all in good time." Gen answered in a happy tune.

----------------------------------

"Twelve Knights, armored and armed have entered the fort though the South Entrance… should I light the way?" A blond man asked, turned in his chair toward a tall man sitting in what seemed to look like a throne.

"Yes… let them get to the main hall, and let's see how they act from there… be sure that our guests are fed and made comfortable." The Tall man said, swirling a crimson fluid within a wine glass. He thought, and then smiled, black hair draping over his eyes as he stood up. Large black bat wings came from his lower back, and he smiled as he lifted the glass to his lips, taking a slow sip. "Ahh… fresh and aged just right… human blood gives just the right kick to jump start a revolution…" The Devil said, tossing the wine glass to the side, shattering it on a pile of bodies. The man at the controls cringed, when he heard the laughing of his boss and leader, and he looked over, seeing the pile, each a human drained of all his or her blood.

------------------------------------------

"Looks like they have opened the doors and now showing us the way in…" The Leading Knight said, looking forward. Hawk walked next to the Leading Knight, and looked around, and he walked forward. "Wait! It could be a trap!"

"Why would he set a trap up if he was expecting us… you told me yourself, we are the delivery boys and girls, not an attack squad." Hawk said, not looking back as he took off his helmet and then placed it onto a hook on his belt. Eleven similar helmets where soon hooked onto eleven similar belts. Looking back, Hawk took in the appearance of the group. The leading Knight was actually another Lieutenant, named John, his face the only thing visible, the rest of his head hidden by a black, skin tight hood wrapped around his head, as well with the rest of the group. Four women and seven other men, a single Lieutenant and several soldiers; this group would not be able to take on the Devil face to face. Stories of his strategies had amazed Hawk as a kid, but the stories of why the Devil was called as such used to horrify him.

"Lt. Ivan, Lt. John… shouldn't we keep moving?" One of the men asked, looking at the two.

"Yes… Lt. Ivan, since you seem so gung-ho, why don't you lead the rest of this group." John said, looking over at Hawk.

"Alright then… come on and lets get moving now squad… If I have figured this man out… we are going to be welcomed like royalty… before we are slaughtered like dogs…" Hawk said, whispering the last part, as not to inspire fear in the soldiers. The twelve Knights soon arrived in a large room with a large table in the center. Sitting at the head of the table, the Devil sat, another fresh glass of blood cradled in his hand

"Welcome Winged Knights! To my humble abode! We will be eating within the hour, so I've prepared twelve outfits of Royal Design for you to change into." The Devil said, smiling a large, toothy grin.

"How kind… I would assume that you have also prepared twelve separate rooms as well as a servant for each of us?" Hawk asked, bowing his head slightly.

"How quick of a Knight… but yes, I have prepared twelve servants and rooms, one for each of you… You there, what is your name?" The devil asked, pointing at Hawk.

"Ivan Orion… that's my name… and I have no need for you to say yours… Abel Ying." Hawk said. "If you excuse us… we need to get ready for dinner… let's go Squad." He added, turning around and walking toward twelve people, humans with chains on their necks, wrists, and ankles.

"Ivan Orion… I'll enjoy killing you…" Abel whispered, sipping the blood.

--------------------------------------------------

"Damnit… when he said Royal Design… I expected something a little less constricting…" Hawk grumbled, fidgeting in the white suit that adorned his body, contrasting with the red hair of his head. He had slipped into the pants and fancy shirt, but the coat that finished off the outfit seemed to just feel wrong upon his skin.

"Umm… it was designed to allow your wings to stretch out… and that is how he wished for all guests to appear with their wings shown…" The human servant said, looking down.

"Why do you serve him? What could drive you to serve that beast?" Hawk asked, his wings popping out of his back, blood dripping from the wings. A quick shake, and his red wings where clean, and Hawk moved the katana from his discarded armor onto his back.

"If we refuse to do what he wants, he will kill us and drain us of our blood… He is truly the Devil…" The servant said. "And that poor girl in his room… I fear he uses her as a constant source of powerful blood…"

"Tell me more of this girl…" Hawk said, walking over to the servant.

"She is more of a woman, around twenty years of age… she has the wing of a dove and the wing of a raven… he says that she has raw power… and her blood is strong…" The servant said, and then he added, 'Her screams of pain can be heard in the servants' rooms… it is horrible…"

"I've heard of someone of that description… a young girl vanished when the Devil left the Knights… the Knights always thought she left with him on her own accord… but it seems like it was wrong…" Hawk said, sighing.

"Oh dear… I've kept you longer than I was supposed to… I hope he isn't mad… Come! Quickly!" The Servant said, pulling Hawk along by the white suit coat. The two arrived in the main dining room, seeing the other Knights seated around the table.

"You are late… and you allowed him to bring his weapon…" Abel said, looking at the servant.

"I'm sorry… I did not mean to take…" The servant's voice was silenced by a gunshot, a small hole in the servant's chest quickly filling up with fresh blood, the butler suit he wore slowly becoming damp. Two other servants ran forward and dragged the body out of the room, a trail of crimson showing the path of the body. Hawk didn't finch when the gun was fired, and he walked over to the seat on the opposite head of Abel.

"Quite a rude way of discipline… and horrible treatment of the human race…" Hawk said, lifting his cup of water and taking a sip. One of the Knights was shifting in his seat, his long blue wings twitching slightly, his eyes looking back and forth. Abel stood up, and held his glass in his hand.

"I'd agree… but humans treated our race as monsters, so I see no reason we can't treat them as the inferior race that they are…" Abel said, walking along the side of the table, placing his hand on the shoulder of the blue winged male. "I mean… your ancestors where killed because their power was feared… so why should we treat the humans with any kindness… I mean… I will fell a little sorry after this…" Abel said, pulling the trigger of the magnum he pulled out, blasting the top half of the Knight, the blood splattering the table and the Knights close by in the blood and skull fragments. A few cries of horror rose from the lips of the Knights, and Abel smiled another toothy grin. "You see… our kind, as strong as they are; still have weak links, like this individual…" Abel said, placing his wine glass in front of the body, tilting what was left of the Knight's head, blood pooling into the glass.

"You… You Monster… how could you?" A Female Knight asked, standing up. Abel's gun rose and he started to pull the trigger, but a blast of cold air stopped him.

"Your Lieutenant… doesn't want to see anymore dead… thank him if you survive… even if he doesn't…" Abel said, turning to see Hawk standing, his blade pointed at him. "Using your left arm… but that's your off hand…"

"I don't need to use my right arm at the moment… because you don't want to fight right now…" Hawk said, lowering his sword.

"Smart…alright then… down to business…" Abel said, returning to his seat, sipping the fresh blood as the body of the headless Knight was removed from the room in a manner similar to the servant. Abel sat down and then looked at the Knights, mostly staying eye to eye with Hawk. "I want you all to join me… my revolution will be happening as soon as all of the players are in place… and I want more of my race to be on my side…" Abel said, spreading his arms wide. Several voices of rejection and anger rose from the Knights, and Abel just smiled, and said, "I understand… I've give you one night to think about it, and ask you in the morning, at breakfast."

"We told you no!" The same female knight said, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"I don't take well to people yelling at me… they make me want to kill…" Abel said, his body being surrounded by what seemed like a shadow. Screams from the female knight's lips shook the others to the core as she started to sink slowly. Wisps of shadow rose up from a shadowy pool, sliding along her flesh and it started pulling her down faster. John's hand grasped her arms, and he started to pull, soon aided by two other knights, the female already waist deep. "The spell was "Digesting Shadows"… I'd put her out of her misery if I where you…" Abel said, walking out of the room. Hawk walked over, and looked at the mess in front of him, blood pooling on the ground from her wounds, the flesh and muscle ripped away from the bone from her legs down.

"Lindsey… come over here and heal her wounds! Now!" Lt. John said, looking over at a yellow winged Knight. Lindsey moved around the table, past Hawk and to John's side, and she raised her hands, pure white light falling from her hands and collecting on the torn and ripped flesh. Hawk watched as the white light was slowly replaced by new skin and muscle, and he could saw Lindsey's wings glow the same color white. "Lt. Ivan… What do we do now?"

"Don't we have anyone else with healing abilities… or at least some Mantra Crystals of the healing type?" Hawk asked as he looked around the room, noticing several quick movements around them, just in the shadows.

"I have some basic healing skills…" A blue haired youth said as he walked up, his green wings against his back.

"Then help Lindsey out with the healing, and I mean now Ulysses." John said, pointing over to the two female knights.

"Who was she?" Hawk asked, his eyes moving to the doorway that Abel left in, seeing the Devil just waiting for him.

"Her name is Selene, and she'll be fine, so don't talk about her like she is dead." John said, grabbing Hawk by front of his coat.

"Unless you do more, she's going to die from blood loss." Hawk said, gripping John's arm with his left hand. John cringed in pain, and pulled back after releasing his grip, rubbing his right wrist.

"You… Alright… I understand… You two, get her elevated, now!" John commanded as he walked over to the three, offering all the help he could. Hawk walked toward the door that was left open for him, and he closed it behind him. A soft clapping rang through the room as Hawk turned around to face the source

"I knew you'd follow me Hawk… I've been waiting to taste your blood the moment we met… Impressive, taking command of such a dire situation like you did… she might just live." Abel said, leaning forward, his dark hair once more moving into his vision.

"I failed to protect two of my Knights… you killed one and one might die because of your darkness crystal… but the next one to die will be you, even if I follow." Hawk spoke, an angry vibe obviously resonating from his words. Hawk drew the Nitrogen katana, the ice spreading from his feet along the floor as the temperature dropped. Crystal blue eyes started at the Devil, and Hawk's right arm seemed to steam.

"Y-You infused an ice crystal into your right arm! But there is so much power coming from that arm… you couldn't have put just one!" Abel said, trembling as he backed up, drawing two magnums, the barrel of the guns red hot.

"Yes… My right arm has a total of five Ice Crystals… it might be slowly freezing my arm… but to take care of an impostor like you… it won't have enough time to do permanent damage." Hawk said as he raised his arm and pointed the palm at Abel. With a look of true fear, Abel lifted his guns and fired three bullets, each one red hot. Hawk raised his left arm in defense, the bullets slamming into the flesh. Abel watched as the flesh seemed to melt off, revealing steel beneath the false skin, and Hawk just swung the arm in a small downward arc, the false skin sliding off, revealing a mechanical arm all the way up to the middle of his upper arm.

"What… the hell are you…?" The false Abel asked, taking steps back.

"I'm a True Winged Knight, driven by anger and the want for revenge, and no impostor will stop me from getting the revenge I seek." Hawk said, a ball of ice shooting from the palm of his hand as his wings glowed an ice blue color. False Abel turned around and tried to run, but the blast hit the ground by his feet, freezing him to the spot. He turned the guns down to his feet, and fired all rounds, the bullets melting the ice as well as his own feet. The Impostor turned to see where Hawk was, and at first couldn't find him, but the flapping of wings caused him to turn his glaze to the sky. "Pray for your soul and hope for divine retribution!" Hawk yelled, his left arm and the sword pulled across his face. Hawk swung the blade with all his force, the cut sliding easily through the flesh as it cleaved the man in half, the blood freezing as it sprayed out, creating a image of a frozen waterfall. The body started to separate, but both parts where kept together by the ice, and the man's face was frozen in the pain and fear. Hawk gently landed on one knee, his sword and arm on the left side, fully erect. Standing up, Hawk turned around and began to walk away, but stopped when he heard a noise.

"What happened?" John asked, pushing the doors to the room in which Hawk was.

"The real Abel escaped, and he placed an impostor to fight us while he did… how's Selene's condition?" Hawk asked as he searched the upper floor with his eyes, the temperature returning to normal, his right hand returning to normal, and his sword sliding back into the sheath.

"She is still in critical condition, but things could be a lot worse for her." John said, walking over.

"That's good to hear… Want to know something interesting… I heard a story from the servant who helped me change… about a girl with a dove and a raven wing, being held here for her blood by Abel…" Hawk said, walking toward one of the two grand staircases, his hand running along the marble.

"Do you believe that story? What if it was just a lie?" John asked, following Hawk to the staircase.

"You see… I thought that at first, but the files say, that on the same day that Abel left the Knights, a young girl vanished, one with wings of black and white… besides, why would a servant who could be killed at anytime lie?" Hawk responded, walking up the stairs.

"So… you think that what you where told is the truth… that the girl is still alive here?" John asked, walking up the stairs with caution.

"When I killed that Impostor… I swore I heard a cry for help from this floor, it was faint, and I barely heard it… so it seems like what was told was true." Hawk said, stepping onto the second floor, looking at the red carpeting.

"This carpet… the color…" John said, looking down.

"Stained with the blood when Abel first arrives, most likely… let's hurry up, we need to get Selene out of here, and if this other girl is here, we need to take her as well." Hawk said as he gently rapped his knuckles against the wood of each door he passed.

"He-Hello?" A weak cry from the last door Hawk knocked upon.

"Bingo… Get ready…" Hawk said, opening the door slightly, and then more until the door touched the wall. It took a moment for the two Lieutenants eyes' to become accustom to the lighting of the room. Against the wall, was where Hawk first saw her, the woman with the two colored wings, IVs hooked up to her wrists, as if to forcefully keep her fed. Chains on her wrists, ankles, around her waist and neck, and her wings were the Dove/Raven winged woman, scraps of clothes covering her frail body, the chains supporting her body. She had hair of a soft pink color, and her eyes where a soft red color, and her wings, the left wing was a white color, and the right wing was a black color. "Records said that she would be twenty years old yesterday… this might be the best present she gets…" Hawk said, walking over, his left hand crushing the locks on the chains, the woman falling into waiting arms.

"W-who a-are you?" The weak woman asked, barely lifting her head.

"The name is Lieutenant Ivan, and this is Lieutenant John… we are Knights from the Winged Knights… so just relax, you're safe now…" Hawk said, as he slid out of his white coat and wrapped it around the woman. "Don't worry Rose… you're safe now." Hawk said, cradling the frail form in his arms as he walked out of the room, and slowly down the stairs. Thin arms lifted up, and wrapped around his neck, and Rose moved her head into his chest, fresh tears wetting the shirt.

"Thank God…" She cried, her entire body shaking.


	4. Part 4: Maintenance

* * *

"Damnit… This is not how this was supposed to happen! They where all going to die at the hands of the Devil… but no, only one Knight died, and they brought back a girl who was kidnapped by the Devil all those years ago… this isn't good." Gen sneered, breathing heavily as he lifted the wooden sword again, fresh blood dripping from weapon. 

"S-Sir… you need to stop it… I don't think she can take anymore for a while…" Hiten stuttered as he moved in the way of the wooden weapon, looking over his shoulder down at Jeni, fresh blood dripping from her lips, as well as a few spots of broken skin.

"Fine… you're right Hiten… I let my anger get the best of me… how completely careless of me," Gen said, moving over to his chair, sitting down as the large man carried the unconscious woman out of the room. "But I never expected him to bring back the Black and White Knight… Just one more member of that old tale, and I could lose all my power…"

-------------------Two Weeks after the Devil mission ----------------------

Hawk walked along Rose on her left side, his left hand holding her left, and his right ready to support her if need be. Lauren walked on Rose's right, making sure any doors or anything of the sort would be opened or moved. "So… you'll be staying with Hawk for a while?" Lauren asked, opening the door to Hawk's apartment.

"Yeah... I hope he doesn't mind…" Rose said, smiling at Lauren.

"I'm sure he won't, but be forewarned, he is a bit of a slob and he might leave his clothes on the floor." Lauren said as she smiled back. Hawk sighed as he helped Rose sit down on a large feather bed in the middle of the living room that was set up a day before.

"Well… can't say I'm surprised… this is a man's apartment alright." Rose said as she chuckled weakly, soon breaking out in a small coughing fit.

"That's what you get for talking behind my back right in front of me." Hawk said, handing Rose a freshly poured cup of water. Taking it, Rose took small sips, and then placed the cup on a small table off to her left.

"Sorry… and thank you for all of your help Hawk… this bed seems like it cost a lot…" Rose said, pushing on the bed with her four fingers.

"This fool has money to burn… he rarely uses it, besides for food and the bill… so this is the least he could do for you." Lauren said, sitting down next to Rose, removing the hospital cloak that they gave her.

"Hey… I use the money I make the way I want to…" Hawk said, sitting down in a long black photon.

"You have a four room apartment, one bed, one hammock, that photon you are sitting on, that feather bed and two fridges… two fridges!" Lauren said, pointing toward the kitchen.

"That does seem a bit much… why two?" Rose asked as she moved pink hair behind her ears.

"One is my normal fridge, and the other is my party fridge… one filled with food, the other with alcohol, and similar stuff." Hawk said, smiling.

"Completely useless… one would have been enough, but no, Hawk has to have two…" Lauren said, laughing with Rose.

"I'm glad you are feeling so healthy, and I'm glad you've opened up, the beginning days when we first got you here… that was a little strange… but I'm glad you opened up." Hawk said, standing up. "Oh yeah… Here you go Lauren… this is your gift." Hawk said, handing Lauren a plan envelope. She took it, and opened it and then read the note out loud.

"One day, all day, whatever you want to do… This for real Hawk?" Lauren asked, a little unsure about the gift.

"Yep, for one day, I will do whatever you want, shopping spree, movies, water parks, anything you can think of… I figured just giving you a gift wouldn't be good, so giving you a whole day to do what you want should take care of it, right?" Hawk asked as he looked for a reaction.

"Right! Thanks Hawk! This is great! We can go and get a few new outfits for me and some for Rose too! Thanks Hawk!" Lauren said, hugging Hawk.

"I'm glad I picked the right thing." He said, rubbing her hair lightly.

"You really don't have to go through the trouble…" Rose said softly.

"No no, it is no trouble at all Rose; you're part of our little group now!" Lauren said, sitting next to Rose again, wrapping her arms around the pink haired Knight. Rose smiled, and leaned into Lauren's hug.

"Thank you…" Rose whispered once more. Hawk sat down next to the two and he smiled and yawned. "Hawk… what happened to your arm?" Rose asked, her fingers tentatively touching his left arm. The smile the usually adorned the face of the male vanished, and Hawk moved his left arm away from the pink haired female.

"It… it's a long story…" Hawk said, as his right hand slid over the false skin. Grabbing hold, where false skin met skin, Hawk pulled down, revealing silver steel that made up his arm. "I'm known as the Scarred Knight… but most think it's because of the scar over my eye… but…" Hawk said, removing his shirt, and his fingers moved to his shoulder and he grabbed another part of false skin. He pulled it off, revealing his true chest and stomach; A large metal plate on his right breast kept in place by four screws drilled into the flesh, a long cut that went from one shoulder to the other right below his neck, several small cuts from blades of many different types, four gun shot wounds in the left side of his stomach, and a steel, flexible plate on his side. Rose drew back covering her mouth as she stared at his chest, and Lauren simply turned away. "These are only the ones you see on my chest and stomach… I'm covered with wounds from battle… and my arm was lost… but the one wound I can't hide is the one on my eye…"

"That's why he says it's the most damage he has received, because he can't hide it…" Lauren said, not wanting to stare upon the ruined flesh.

Rose slowly moved one hand forward, and she traced the scar that went from shoulder to shoulder and she asked, "Why… why do you keep going into battle with wounds like this…?"

"Because I have a mission I need to complete, and until I do, I can't stop what I'm doing until it is done…" Hawk said, putting the false flesh back into place, and he then slid back into his shirt. Hawk slid the false limb into the false skin, as if it was a glove and he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Anyone else feel like a shot of rum?" He called back, pouring himself a small shot of white rum.

"Hawk… we're under age you idiot!" Lauren said as she threw a pillow at his head.

"I won't tell! I promise I'll keep quiet!" Hawk said, moving the rum out of the way, so it wouldn't spill.

"That's not the point! Act your age you moron!" Lauren scolded. Rose watched, and chuckled at the scene she was witnessing, happy to have a change from the previous conversation.

"What's the point in doing that? It's no fun at all!" Hawk said, taking steps back as Lauren looked at him. He turned toward Rose and said, "If looks could kill…"

"What? Why you fool!" Lauren said, picking up the pillow and throwing it at him again. "You're supposed to set a good example for people younger than you!"

"Rose, protect me! Help me!" Hawk said, moving behind Rose on the bed.

"Wha…?" Rose said, confused.

"Oh… you dare hide behind Rose like that… some brave Knight." Lauren said as she walked over and stared down at Hawk.

"Aww… my savor needs saving… poor baby." Rose said, wrapping an arm around Hawk. Hawk lifted up Rose and placed her on his lap, and he then stuck his tongue out at Lauren

"Ha! Full protective body armor! I'll pay you back for saving my!" Hawk said, smiling. Lauren fumed, and threw the pillow, hitting Hawk squarely in the face. "Gah!" Hawk cried and fell back, bringing the unexpecting Rose with him. She released her arm, but still fell onto his chest, her hand hitting the metal beneath the skin hard, a loud clag could be heard. Hawk's entire body jerked, a soft cry of pain, and his hands moved up, clutching at the spot.

"HAWK!?!?!" Lauren cried, rushing over to his side. Hawk, still gasping, grabbed the false skin and ripped it off, revealing small amounts of blood spilling from beneath the metal plate.

"I-I didn't m-mean too… I-Is he going to be alright?" Rose asked, backing away, holding both of her hands by her mouth, fighting back tears.

"I'll be fine… Don't be upset… This has happened before… But this plate was placed over a wound that can't be healed by any means" Hawk said, sitting up, grimacing as he did. Hawk stood up and walked over to Rose, who had a few tears running down her cheek. He smiled as he lifted a hand and whipped away the tears. "I told you, it's ok." Hawk whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She leaned into the hug, placing her head against his shoulder, holding her arms close to her body. Lauren blushed, and feeling out of place, tried to sneak away, only to have an arm wrap around her waist. "And where are you going?" Hawk asked, pulling her into the hug as well.

The slamming door made the three jump, and a short, stocky figured rushed in yelling, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOOO HAWK!" The figure stopped, feathery light orange hair moving slightly in the wind from the open door. "Did I come in at a bad time you player you?" He asked, smiling as the two girls pulled back from Hawk, both blushing.

"No, not a bad time… So! It's been two months already, has it Aaron?" Hawk asked, walking over and taking in the appearance of the short man. In his left hand, Aaron carried a medical bag, and he wore a white lab coat over a tan sweater vest and black pants. "This is my personal check out doctor who does house calls." Hawk said, turning toward Rose.

"Yep yep yep, come on now! Get into the clean room and let's check out your wounds… and those crystals of yours." Aaron said, pushing Hawk, who was at least 8 inches taller than him through the apartment and toward a room in the back. The door closed behind the two, and Rose looked over at Lauren.

"Who was that?" She asked, unsure what to make of the short, stocky man who just rushed past.

"That was Dr. Punic, he is Hawk's house call doctor that comes here every two months to check up on Hawk's wounds, you know, the two behind the metal plates…" Lauren said, turning away from the door as Hawk let out a pained cry.

"What's happening to him?" Rose asked as she walked toward the doorway, hesitating on if she should go back or not.

"Four screws are being unscrewed from his chest, and soon his heart will be revealed… and the three healing crystals that keep him in good health will be removed one by one, to make sure they are still pure… and then the crystals, plate, and screws will be put back, and the same thing will mostly happen again to the plate on his side." Lauren said, shuddering as she thought of the procedure.

"That… sounds horrible… how does he put up with that pain?" Rose asked as she moved back to the feather bed.

"He puts up with it each time and he tells me it's better to feel lots of pain for a few minutes, then to feel lots of pain for days on end." Lauren said, joining the pink haired girl. "But it's just a front… he wants vengeance… I just hope it doesn't consume him, and the Hawk I know vanishes…" She added, whispering as she looked down. Another cry of pain caused Lauren to cringe and she crossed her arms, her hands grasping her upper arms. Rose watched this, and wrapped one arm around Lauren, and her other hand took one of Lauren's hands, and she pulled Lauren close.

"Why do you stay when you can't hear him in pain?" Rose asked, rubbing the girl's arms gently.

"I don't want to leave his side after this… he's weak for about 30 minutes and he seems so helpless… I don't want to leave him like that." Lauren said, glad to have some comfort at the moment.

"Alright… I'm sure he is real thankful for you doing that." Rose said smiling at the girl.

"No… he hates looking weak in front of me… but I don't want to leave him like that…" Lauren said, sighing.

"You Love him… don't you?" Rose asked, smiling gently toward Lauren.

"W-Wha… L-Love him…? I guess so… but just as a brother… that's all…" Lauren responded, blushing as she turned her face away from Rose.

"Don't lie… the way you've been acting… you've jealous of him, you feared for his health, and now you can't take listening to him in pain… you love him." Rose said, smiling shyly at the girl.

"N-No I don't!" Lauren exclaimed, only to have Rose laugh.

"You should see if he will kiss you as part of that all day gift… something at the end… wouldn't you like that?" Rose asked as she smiled at Lauren.

"I just can't win, can I?" She asked, her face a deep shade of red.

"Win at what?" Hawk asked, walking out of the room supported by Dr. Punic.

"Nothing." Rose said, smiling as she walked over to Hawk's side. "Where do you want to go Hawk?" Rose asked, offering him help this time.

"I wouldn't mind the hammock, but the good Doctor wants me to go lay on the photon." Hawk said weakly.

"You should lie in a horizontal position so you don't put stress on the side plate." Dr. Punic said, slapping Hawk on the back. The red head's body lurched forward, only to be caught by three sets of hands. "Sorry Hawk… forgot you weren't up to physical things yet."

"You're his doctor! You shouldn't forget things like that!" Lauren said, moving to the side the good doctor once stood at, and the two girls helped Hawk to the photon, and then they assisted in laying him down.

"Umm… Alright, you two make sure that Hawk gets two of these pills in an hour, and then two for each hour afterward, and he should be fine in about five to six hours." Dr. Punic said, handing Lauren a bottle of pills.

"Hey Aaron, this was fun, next time let's do it at your place, and you're the one who can have the open chest check up." Hawk said, laughing weakly. Aaron smiled and then waved to Hawk, gave Lauren a hug, and shook Rose's hand before he left.

"He seems like a fun guy…" Rose said, sitting back down on the feather mattress.

"Sure, when he doesn't have his hand in my chest…" Hawk grumbled, not liking to lay still.

"There there Hawk… you'll be better soon." Lauren said, smiling as she sat down next to him. Fresh white bandages adorned his chest and stomach, small areas dyed red with his blood. Rose just chuckled and looked at Lauren with a smile, and Lauren turned from her, blushing.

"Did I miss something?" Hawk asked, looking between the two girls.


	5. Part 5: Mall Day

* * *

The red haired Knight walked along, hands in the pockets of the crimson overcoat, covering over the black button up short shirt and the pair of crimson bondage pants. A wrist band adorned the right arm; the picture was of two white wings colored red. Sunglasses sat on the ridge of his nose, and then Knight looked around, and then down at a pocket watch he pulled out. "Sorry we're late!" Came a call of apology from the raven haired girl. She wore a purple skirt that stopped a few inches below the knees and a maroon short sleeved shirt with a picture of a deformed kitty waving. Behind she pulled along the pink haired girl, who wore clothes that clearly didn't belong to her. A long, blue skirt, similar to a dress in length, covered her from waist down, and a she also wore a blue tank-top with a blue hat, the color of her hair standing out.

"Took you long enough… I mean come on…" Hawk said as he smiled and moved to meet the two, a gust of warm wind pushing his hair slightly.

"She wouldn't stop making me try on her clothes… it got a bit annoying after a while…" Rose said, smiling.

"But nothing I had seemed to fit her… it was hard just to get this outfit to work." Lauren said, pouting.

"I'm not someone you should talk to about outfits working or not… It's not my thing…" Hawk said as he laughed slightly. "Alright then, down to business! Where do you want to go Lauren?" Hawk asked, looking at Lauren.

"Let's go shopping! Get some clothes for Rosie and I!" Lauren said, pulling Rose to her side.

"Great…" Hawk muttered, rubbing his head.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, and Hawk stood rigid and smiled.

"Nothing! Lead the way birthday girl." Hawk said. Rose chuckled and looked at Lauren and then at Hawk.

"She has you right where she wants you… be careful, she might pounce…" Rose said. A blushing Lauren moved past Hawk, grabbing his hand and started to pull him along, but he made sure to grab Rose's hand as well. The three slowed down a bit later, and Lauren pulled the two inside of a decent clothing store, and started to look around at the woman's clothing, making sure to pull Rose along and leave Hawk over by the changing room. As the two girls looked through the clothing, a slightly uncomfortable Hawk fidgeted in place, knowing that him standing alone looked really bad. Rose smiled, as the two looked through clothes, and said, "You should pull him into the changing room with you and make him kiss you." Lauren's face turned bright red and she took the nearest pair of pants and shirt and walked right into the changing room. Rose chuckled, and walked over to Hawk's side, holding several pairs of pants and several shirts, ones that she and Lauren picked out.

A little more relaxed, Hawk turned to Rose and whispered, "Hey… do you know what I might be able to get her for a gift… this all day thing was mostly just to be able to give her a gift, but if I can buy something else for her… that would be good… any ideas…"

Rose smiled coyly and rubbed her chin, and said, "A kiss… from you to her… I'm sure she'd like it…"

Hawk blushed slightly and then said, "Alright… maybe… but what about you, what might you'd like as a birthday present?" Rose was taken back a bit, and then smiled and wrapped her arms around Hawk's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Besides you saving me from that hell that was my life… you're giving me a place to stay and are working hard to make me fell welcomed… I don't need anything else." She said softly, and she kissed his cheek. Hawk blushed a bit more, but he looked up when he swore he saw movement behind Rose. In the changing room, Lauren held one hand over her mouth, and she fell to the seat, not believing what she saw. Did Rose like Hawk, and did Hawk like her back…? Was Rose teasing her this entire time to get at Hawk… She didn't know. Lauren felt her eyes tear up, and she placed her face into the shirt she was holding in her hand, tears being absorbed by the fabric.

"You get stuck in there Lauren?" Hawk called from outside of the changing room, causing Lauren to jump slightly.

"N-No! I'll be right out!" Lauren called, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. She quickly changed into the clothes, a crimson tank-top and crimson skirt. Lauren opened the curtain and walked out, seeing Hawk eying her before blushing slightly. Hawk smiled and gave her thumbs up as he thought about what Rose said. _A kiss… is she serious__does__ she know something about Lauren that I don't… __argh__… I have a feeling that this day will be filled with awkward moments…_

"Aww… did you dress up in red for me?" Hawk asked, trying to lighten the mood as he smiled and chuckled.

"I figured that I hung around you so much, I might as well try to fit in… your turn to get changed Rose." Lauren said, moving past the two to one of the chairs. Sitting down, she watched as Rose walked into the changing room, and then she stiffened as Hawk walked over and sat down next to her.

"Having fun so far?" Hawk asked, looking at her while trying not to look at her.

"Y-yes… thank you again Hawk…" Lauren said softly.

"No problem… I promised to make up not getting you a gift on your birthday…" Hawk said.

"Thanks… Hawk… I was wondering…" Lauren said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yeah?" Hawk asked, turning toward her.

"Ummm… Hawk… would you… do you want to…" Lauren blushed as she spoke, her pounding heart almost deafening.

"Ta-da!" Rose announced, walking out in a soft, light red colored skirt that stopped at her knees and a similar colored button up, long-sleeved shirt with a pink tie.

"Rose! You look good! That color definitely fits you!" Lauren said, not wanting to continue the awkward conversation with Hawk at the moment. Hawk himself was a little relieved for the pink haired girl's call, and he stood up and smiled.

"Ah… is everyone in our little family going to be copying me when it comes to our clothes?" Hawk asked as he laughed.

"Of course!" Rose said, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Lauren.

Hawk smiled, and said, "Alright then… are you two going to want to leave with those clothes… if so, then find other things you like and I'll get them for you." The girls nodded and went searching for more clothes, but Lauren seemed to avoid alone time with Hawk for the rest of the time in the store, an unseen tension between them. After a few moments, the two girls approached Hawk, both of them with arms filled with clothes.

"We're ready to get going now Hawk." Lauren said, walking over to the cashier, Rose and Hawk following.

"Alright then, you two pick out things you like?" Hawk asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Yep! Lauren got lots of red colored clothes." Rose said, smiling as Lauren shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah… sweet! Red clothes are the best after all." Hawk said, thinking out loud.

"Y-Yeah?" Lauren asked, blushing.

"Of course… now let's get these things paid for." Hawk said, watching as the cashier did his work. "Here you go, just put these on my card." Hawk said and he handed his credit card over. There where three bags, and they where pushed at Hawk by the two girls. Sighing, Hawk picked the three bags up and then followed Rose and Lauren out of the store.

"Where to next Lauren?" Rose asked. Lauren looked around, trying to think of the next thing the group could do, and she smiled and pointed.

"There! The movies, I'm sure there is something playing that we will all like." Lauren said, and she moved toward the theater, looking back to see Rose walking along slowly and Hawk redid his gripping of the bags as he followed. After about a minute and a half of looking at the movies playing, the group eventually decided on a movie, a romantic comedy that Hawk really didn't enjoy, even though he tried to for Lauren's sake. Throughout the movie, Hawk felt her eyes on him, and he tried to look like he had a good time, but where he succeeded or not, he did not know. Lauren looked back at the large screen as the credits began to roll, blushing slightly after she caught herself staring at Hawk for the 8th time.

The three left the theater and Rose smiled and asked, "So how do you two like the movie?"

Hawk forged a smile and said, "It was decent… I wouldn't want to buy it, maybe a renting type movie."

Lauren blinked and said, "I agree… I wasn't able to pay attention to the movie to much…" Her eyes traveled back to Hawk's face, and she blushed again as she looked around the mall. "Umm… H-Hey… let's go get dinner…" She said. Hawk stared at her for a moment, and then pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Holy… how long was that movie?" He asked, looking up.

"Well… the movie was just under two hours, and the shopping took about three hours and we met up around 12." Rose said, thinking.

"Time has really flown past quickly today." Hawk said, putting his watch away. "Alright Lauren, where do you want to go to dinner?" He asked, looking over to Lauren.

"I heard of a good place, where they cook the food in front of you." Lauren said, thinking as she looked around. "It's this way, come on!" She said as she took off once more, leaving Rose and Hawk in her dust.

"Quite a firecracker, isn't she?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and looking at Hawk.

"Yep… sometimes I wonder where she gets so much energy…" He said, smiling.

"You like her… don't you?" Rose asked, walking next to Hawk.

The red head was taken back by the question and blushed, and he said, "Of course, she's been like a sister to me, one of my only friends."

"But you like her more than a friend… don't you?" Rose asked, smirking up at Hawk.

"N-No…. I mean… You see…" He stumbled with his words, and Rose just chuckled.

"Have you thought about it… the gift I said you can give her… the kiss?" Rose asked, looking at Hawk. He didn't respond, but his reddening cheeks gave away the answer. "If she doesn't ask for the kiss, kiss her before the day is up." Rose said, and she walked faster, as if to catch up with the raven haired girl. Hawk looked down as he walked, thinking about what Rose said. _If she doesn't ask… kiss her before the day is up…_ Hawk looked up just in time to see Lauren turning around and waving. He waved back the best he could with the three bags in tow, and he jogged a little to catch up with the two.

Lauren and Rose welcomed him with smiles; Lauren's pure and accompanied by a soft blush, and Rose's a sly smirk. "This is the place?" Hawk asked, looking at the restaurant behind the two, and Lauren smiled and walked in with Rose right behind her. Hawk followed them in, and they where led to a table with two other customers and one cook. Hawk was seated in between the two girls, and after placing their orders, the group watched as the cook not only cooked their meals, but in a way that made them watch, as food was tossed, utensils flipped, and quick, flashy movements. The entire meal and the show lasted about one hour, and when they where done, Hawk paid the bill for the entire table, and then the three left.

"Man! That was tasty and very entertaining." Hawk said, rubbing his stomach, smiling.

":Let me guess, the next thing you want to do is nap, right?" Lauren asked, smiling at Hawk.

"Only if that is what you have planed next Lauren. Remember, this is your day to do what you want with me." Hawk said, and this caused both of them to blush as Rose smirked behind them.

"R-Right… let's go and find a quiet place to relax… maybe a park that's closed because of the time."Lauren said, walking a little bit ahead. Hawk and Rose increased their pace, and after a few minutes, the three where outside, quite a bit away from the mall in at a small, quiet park, the night lamps already on as the sun slowly started to set. The three climbed up and sat on a raised platform, their legs dangling over the side. Hawk was laying on his back, looking up at the sky as the stars started to appear, Lauren kept stealing glances at Hawk and Rose watched her with interest, wondering what Lauren planned on doing.

"Such a nice night… don't really get to enjoy a night like this underground…" Hawk said, watching as a few stars started to appear.

"No… nights like these are hard to find anywhere now…" Lauren responded, staring at the stars as well.

"I need to do something quickly… I'll be back in a bit." Rose said, winking to Lauren as she left the two alone. Lauren blushed, and looked forward again, seeing Hawk sit up out of the corner of her eye.

"I wonder where she is going…?" Hawk asked, looking at Lauren.

"I-I wouldn't know… umm… Hawk…?" Lauren asked, looking down as she blushed.

"Yeah?" Hawk asked, looking over at the blushing raven haired girl.

"T-Thanks… for today. It's been a great day." She mumbled.

"No problem, it's for you for your birthday." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I-I have one last f-favor…" She managed to say, resting her head against his chest.

Blushing, Hawk looked a bit upward and asked, "Yeah… what is it?"

Gathering her courage, forgetting the loud beating of her heart, the sweat on her palms and the slowly gathering headache, Lauren looked up at Hawk and said, "Kiss me… please…" Hawk turned down at her and looked into her eyes for a moment, before she pulled away and turned. "Sorry… stupid thing to ask." She mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey… mechanic…" Hawk said, referring to Lauren. She turned around, and Hawk gently grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers. Lauren's eyes opened wide for a moment, and then she closed her eyes as did Hawk. As the two kissed, the night sky lit up with falling stars, silhouetting the two against the sky and the stars from Rose's position.

"Way to go Romeo." Rose said, smiling as she turned around. A loud crash came from behind her, as well as a bright light and powerful blast that pushed her forward to the ground. For a moment, Rose was knocked senseless, but when she regained her senses, she turned around and gasped in horror. She saw that the park that the two where just at, was in ruins, as well as a small crater and a red hot meteorite in the ground. "HAWK! LAUREN!" Rose screamed.


	6. Part 6: Realization

* * *

---- Moments before the meteor hit ----

"Hey… mechanic…" Hawk said, referring to Lauren. She turned around, and Hawk gently grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers. Lauren's eyes opened wide for a moment, and then she closed her eyes as did Hawk. As the two kissed, the night sky lit up with falling stars, silhouetting the two against the sky and the stars. Hawk pulled back and looked at the soft face of Lauren as the faint light showed the contours of her face. Her eyes slowly opened, and she stared right into his eyes, red staring into blue. Hawk noticed a light in her eyes, a reflection and he turned in time to see a large fiery rock falling toward the two. Moving quickly, his right arm was once more surrounded in ice, and he fired a large shot upward, a shield stopping the meteor, if even for a moment. A moment was all he needed to start moving, his arms wrapping around Lauren and pulling her right from the impact zone, and a moment later, the meteor hit, sending the two flying from the impact.

Hawk was pushed from the shockwave, Lauren cradled in his arms as his back slammed into a tree. He let out a cry and then coughed up a bit of blood, and then his head sat against the ground, his eyes closed. Lauren struggled and pulled herself from his arms and covered her mouth as he looked at Hawk, a few light burns adorned his arms and back, and the blood dripping from between his lips.

"HAWK! LAUREN!" Rose's scream rang through the air, and Lauren looked up from where she was kneeled, and she tried to find the pink haired girl.

"ROSE! OVER HERE! HAWK'S HURT!" Lauren yelled, tears beginning to fall from the blue eyed youth. Hearing the answer, Rose felt a weight lifted, and she ran around the large crater and soon found her way over to Lauren's side, looking at the unconscious Hawk.

"Is he alright?" Rose asked, reaching out, but daring not to touch the Knight's body.

Lauren looked at Hawk, and she said, "He is breathing… but I don't know what the extent of the damage is."

"We need to call a doctor or something!" Rose said, looking at Lauren.

"R-Right! The doctors at the company are the best." Lauren said, pulling out a blue cell phone and quickly finding a number. Pressing the button, Rose could hear the phone ring, and someone answer. "H-Hello! Yes, we need an ambulance here right away! At the North Mall, we are at the park across the street! Quickly, he is hurt!" Lauren said, holding back tears.

"It'll be alright Lauren, help will come now." Rose said, wrapping an arm around the now sobbing teen.

"Th-This is all my fault… if only I didn't say anything about my birthday, then he would be fine." Lauren cried into Rose's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself… besides, Hawk isn't dead and you know it'll take more than that to kill him…" Rose said, trying to cheer Lauren up.

"I heard he would be hard to kill… but to dodge an attack like that with minimal injuries… he's in a different class… but unconscious, he's easy pickings." The girls turned around, looking at a male figure, clothed in skin tight black cloth, his eyes even hidden and his black bird wings wrapped in front of his chest.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked, moving in front of Hawk's body in a defensive position.

"Me? Why I'm just an assassin here to kill that Knight behind you… so please move to the side and I won't have to hurt you." The figure said.

"An assassin? Who hired you?" Rose asked, staying to the side.

"Me… some fella who called himself Abel… why? Have a beef with him?" The assassin asked, looking at Rose. She froze at the mention of the name, and the assassin just shrugged, and turned his attention back to Lauren. "Please move, only one person needs to die tonight."

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Lauren cried out, and the assassin just sighed, and his foot met Lauren's stomach, sending the girl sprawling to the side. Lauren coughed, the kick had knocked the air out of her, and as she recovered, the assassin moved forward. Lauren turned and charged again, this time the back of the assassin's fist struck her cheek. Her body fell to the ground, and her head hit hard as her blood spilled from a cut on the inside of her cheek.

"Geez… any more hits, and you might die… just stay down." The Assassin said, crouching down and rubbing Lauren's hair a few times. He then grabbed a bunch of her hair, and slammed her head down onto the ground twice, and Lauren let out a cry of pain. The Assassin stood back up and started to walk, but stopped as he felt pain in his shin. Looking down, he saw that Lauren had bitten into his leg to stop him from moving, and he pulled his leg from her mouth, and then sent it right back, his leg hitting her face straight on, blood flying from her mouth and a freshly ripped lip.

"S-STOP IT!" Rose cried, broken from her fear as she watched one of the two people who cared for her in pain. The wings of the pink haired girl ripped through her back and the cloth that covered it, blood splattering on the ground. Her wings seemed to become solid, and Rose breathed heavily as she seemed to gather energy in her wings.

"And what do you plan on doing… wha…" The Assassin started, but he stopped as the white wing absorbed light, and the black absorbed the shadow. His own wings moved in front of him, and the ground rose up in defense. Rose let out a pained yelled, dark and light energy shooting from her wings and spiraling around the assassin. A yell from the assassin, and he was sent spinning back through the tunnel made by the attack, his body being ripped in several places until he could not be seen anymore. Rose fell to her knees, and her wings slid back into her body just as flashing lights and sirens appeared in the distance.

--------------------------

Red eyes slowly blinked open, and the red haired Knight pushed himself up, his left hand moving to his right side, feeling fresh bandages. "Three broken ribs, 3rd degree burns on right arm and back, and a cut in the back of the head… you must have had a crazy night Hawk." A familiar voice said, and Hawk looked over at the short stocky man he considered his doctor.

"What about…?" Hawk went to ask.

"Lauren received a cut on her lip and a few bruises, and Rose was found unconscious by the two of you… Lauren said that the meteor was from an assassin… but we couldn't find any clue of who it was." Aaron interrupted.

"An assassin… who se…" Hawk tried asking, but once more Aaron interrupted.

"The Devil sent him to kill you, but you're a hard man to kill… many past renegades would agree." Aaron said, smiling.

"I want to see the girls… bring me to them!" Hawk said, moving to stand up as a pained looked appeared on his face. Aaron's hands where placed on both of Hawk shoulders and he pushed him back into the laying position.

"I'll get them, they have been waiting for you to wake up, it's been a day already." Aaron said, walking over to the door, and then waving out of the door. Walking back over to the seat he was sitting in before, Aaron just picked up a book and began to read, Lauren and Rose walking into the room.

"Hawk!" Lauren cried as she ran over and wrapped both arms around Hawk's neck and held him close. Hawk wrapped the arm closest to her around her neck and smiled. "I was so worried that you might not wake up." She whispered into his ear.

"I've had worse and then woke up… this was nothing." He said, trying to cheer her up for he could tell from her voice that she was close to crying.

"I know… I was just so worried… this was all my fault." Lauren whispered, her face buried into his neck.

"Nah… It's my fault, I have another enemy who wants me dead… if anything, the wounds you have are my fault." Hawk said, grimacing, sitting up so he could get a better look at Lauren's face. Lauren looked at him, still not convinced, and she shook her head. Hawk sighed, and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers. When he pulled back, he smiled and looked at Lauren and asked, "Better?" She nodded, and Rose chuckled a bit.

"Glad to see you awake Hawk, I could barely keep her from crying." Rose said, walking to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah… you really shouldn't of been worried… I'm sure Aaron told you all he had done to help me." Hawk said, looking over as the doctor looked over the top of his book.

"Of course I told them you'd be fine, but my word apparently isn't good enough." Aaron said, returning to his book.

"It's not that Dr. Punic… I was just really worried…" Lauren said, looking down. Hawk let out a laugh, followed by a pained 'urk', and then he looked at the two.

"So, who fought that assassin that was sent to kill me?" Hawk asked, looking from person to person, but none of them answered for a minute.

"We don't know… I was knocked out, and when I came to Rose was unconscious too." Lauren said, her fingers playing with the end of the crimson skirt that she just recently bought.

"I see… well… you two should get changed, and then bring me some food from outside of this hospital." Hawk said, smiling as he rubbed his stomach. The girls looked at their clothes, seeing that they where still wearing their clothes from their mall trip.

"You know Hawk… hospital food is made with vitamins, calcium, it's low fat, and cooked to be healthy." Aaron said, once more looking over the top of his book.

"But it tastes horrible… and you know that as well… or else you wouldn't be as big as you are." Hawk said, chuckling. Aaron just grunted, and went back to reading as Rose chuckled as well. Rose stood up and moved behind Lauren placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Lauren, you need to change as well, and I wouldn't know what Hawk likes to eat…" Rose said, and Lauren nodded, a faint smile on her face.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Hawk… don't worry." Lauren said, practically being dragged from the room by Rose.

"I won't worry, just as long as you don't" Hawk called, and when he was sure they where gone, he sighed and rubbed his side.

"So… since when are you and Lauren an item?" Aaron asked with an evil smile.

Hawk blushed and turned his head and said, "Last night I guess… if we can be considered an item."

Aaron had scooted closer and he looked at Hawk and asked, "Last night eh… before the attack… where you two… you know… making the beast with two backs?"

"Doctor… I believe you might be a little perverted…" Hawk said, laughing. He shook his head and said, "No, she asked me to kiss her, as a birthday present, and that was it before the attack."

"Would you have done more if it wasn't for the attack?" Aaron asked his chair right at Hawk's side.

"Um… not sure…" Hawk asked, leaning away from his doctor.

"Oh well… maybe when you get better you two might… you know… do the vertical mambo." Aaron said, smiling, and Hawk once more blushed. Hawk looked up at the ceiling, counting the tiles, trying to keep himself occupied. Aaron had left moments before, mumbling something about another patent he needed to see before the day ended.

The smell of cooked beef and fried potatoes slowly floated into the room, and Hawk looked up to see Lauren and Rose walk in with two bags of fast food, and four drinks. "Hey… where did Dr. Punic go?" Rose asked, looking around.

Sitting up, Hawk looked around and said, "I guess he left… I was lost in thought for a bit…" Hawk moved so the headboard of the bed supported him and he then watched as Lauren and Rose sat next to the bed.

"Here Hawk, let me help you eat." Lauren said, holding a fry up for Hawk. Even though he wanted to protest, Hawk decided to allow her to treat him like this, hoping to make her happy.

"I almost forgot! I was due in for a check-up today… I'll see you two later." Rose said, walking out of the room with her bag and drink.

"I didn't know that she had an appointment today… did she tell you?" Lauren asked, watching as Rose closed the door behind her.

Hawk smiled and said, "She didn't have an appointment… she just wanted to give us some alone time..." Lauren looked at Hawk, and then blushed when she realized what he meant. Hawk smiled, leaned in, kissed her Lauren, his hand gently cupping her cheek.


End file.
